


A Cup of Something Better

by rjhpandapaws



Series: Hand Brewed Hope [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Med Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Upgraded Connor | RK900, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjhpandapaws/pseuds/rjhpandapaws
Summary: Connor is a barista going through college getting ready for nursing school. He works most mornings and takes classes in the evening.Hank is an accomplished author who is running behind on his deadlines during the day, and a literature professor four nights a week.In need of a pick me up, Hank stops in a corner coffee shop called Hand Brewed Hope crossing paths with a barista named Connor. They both come away with something a little better.//This is a sister story to A Hand in the Matter, but you do not have to read that to read this. They just take place in the same universe.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hand Brewed Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175729
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Coffee Colored Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to A Cup of Something Better! Happy reading!
> 
> \- panda

Hank was running late, again. It was more common of an occurrence than he was willing to admit. A published author by day, and a college English professor by night. Somehow he forgot that sleep was part of the equation that made up a functioning adult, and between publishing deadlines and papers that did not in fact grade themselves, he didn't exactly have time to sleep. So in the way that all unmet needs do, sleep made time for itself, in the form of Hank sleeping all day instead of working on his overdue manuscript. It was also why he now found himself in a small quiet cafe called Hand Brewed Hope.

He stood in line behind two other people, squinting up at a menu he couldn't quite read. Hell of a day to leave his glasses on his nightstand. Hank figured he could just play it safe and get a latte and pump it full of espresso so he could make it through his lectures this evening. Then again, having coffee this late in the afternoon probably wasn't going to help him sleep. He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to wake up a little more.

When it was his turn to order he stepped up to the counter. He was greeted by a chipper brunette with the most beautiful dark brown eyes he'd ever seen, "Hello, welcome to Hand Brewed Hope. What can I get started for you?" He moved his hands along with his words, and the part of Hank's brain that wasn't ogling the brunette took a little long to put together that he was signing, and took even longer to answer.

"Huh, um, I'll take a medium vanilla latte with, uh, four shots of espresso." It was not Hank's most articulate moment, but in his defense he was still waking up and the barista was very attractive, which wasn't helping things.

Hank used his card to pay and continued to look at the barista, trying to be discreet. Connor, according to his nametag. When the transaction went through Hank put his card away and headed for the receiving counter.

It was early afternoon and the cafe was almost empty. Connor and another barista, a girl with red hair braided over her shoulder, were both working on drinks now that the line was taken care of. Hank looked around, taking in the cafe as he waited, The wall shared with the door was comprised of floor to ceiling windows giving a good view of the street and probably nice natural lighting in the mornings. The other three walls were a light blue with clouds that looked to be hand painted near the ceiling. Though the thing that Hank liked the most was that none of the furniture matched. The tables and chairs were all different, like they had been bought at various second hand sales, it gave the place a charming atmosphere.

"Vanilla latte with four shots?" The girl called over the counter, looking between him and the other two remaining customers.

Hank nodded and took it, thanking her and heading for the door. Once he got to his car he took a long drink and immediately winced at the sharp after bite. Maybe four shots had been a little overzealous, he couldn't even taste the vanilla. But it would serve its purpose, assuming he finished it he probably wouldn't sleep for the rest of the week. He got in his car heading for the university. Speeding so he wouldn't be too late for his first class of the night.

Hank was ten minutes late, which, all things considered, wasn't his worst timing. He started the lecture as soon as he arrived, and each time he drank from the albeit horrible latte, he thought of coffee brown eyes. He was teaching three more nights this week. That gave him three more nights to find a drink that he liked from his brown eyed barista.


	2. Troubled Taste

Connor didn't work the afternoon shift often, but he was covering this shift for a friend. He preferred the morning shift because it was faster paces and the people that were awake enough to make conversation seemed friendly enough. They also had normal drinks. They didn't stray too far from the menu, save for one or two. Afternoon customers got creative, it messed with his routine and he disliked it.

For the time being he was manning the register while North made the drinks. He tapped in two more creative drinks and looked up. The whole cafe came to a standstill, well, at least it felt like it did. The man had blonde hair that was slowly going grey, with a beard to match. His eyes were light blue and held a bone deep exhaustion. He was tall and broad, and Connor loved it. He cleared his throat quietly in an attempt to collect himself before speaking.

"Hello, welcome to Hand Brewed Hope. What can I get started for you?" Connor signed as he spoke, more out of habit than requirement.

The silence stretched out to an extent that was almost uncomfortable before his handsome guest responded, "Huh, um, I'll take a medium vanilla latte with, uh, four shots of espresso."

Connor tapped in the drink, fighting his inner repulsion, the man looked exhausted and probably needed this. But there were drinks that espresso went better with or even espresso based drinks he could have ordered. He felt eyes on him as the man paid and they stayed on him as he started on the crime against crafted coffee.

The latte itself didn't take long to make, but waiting on the espresso machine drug it out. When the drink was finished he handed it off to North since she had another finished drink to hand off anyway. he started on the remaining order and handed that one off to North as well when it was finished.

With all the customers taken care of and gone, North chose to speak, "So about that bear."

"Four shots of espresso North, he won't even be able to taste the vanilla." Connor sighed cleaning the counter with bleach and running the espresso machine through a cleaning cycle since they had down time, "He ruined a perfectly good latte."

North laughed at his misery, "He was totally checking you out."

"No he wasn't. He was barely awake." Connor argued, doubted the man had been eying him, just staring off into space as he tried to wake up. "He'd almost be better off injecting coffee straight into his bloodstream at this rate."

"Connor, he was definitely checking you out." She pushed, "And are you really one to complain about other people's coffee taste? You drink espresso like its water."

"But I don't add it to anything else!" Connor objected, "I thought Macchiato Guy was bad, but that man was a latte murderer."

"So, you're shutting down the literal embodiment of your dream guy down because of his taste in drinks? That's just a little petty isn't it?" She held up a hand, cutting off Connor's argument as she leaned back against the bar, "I saw how you were looking at him hon. I thought I was going to have to wipe your drool off the counter."

Connor at least had the sense to be embarrassed, "He's probably straight anyway."

He was saved from North's response by the chime of the cafe door. Business mask safely back in place, he greeted the first person in the cluster of customers. After that, Hand Brewed Hope was pleasantly busy, not the rush he was used to, but it was still nice. It saved him from more of North's merciless teasing, but unfortunately not from what she had said and it was eating at him. He texted Richard asking to call when he got home, in the time between when he got off work and had to leave for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: rjhpandapaws


	3. Lesser of Two Evils

The cab ride home from work went by slowly, not so much because there was traffic or anything of that sort, it was because Connor was wrapped up in his thoughts. Time seemed to stretch and bend around him as he played back his work day. There were things he knew, like how he disliked working the afternoons because they were slow, how he preferred working with Simon or Josh over North because they would talk about classes instead of customers. But there were also things he didn't understand, like why it got under his skin when people altered their drinks; health reasons aside of course. Following that train of thought almost directly, was the man who added all that espresso to his vanilla latte, though Connor couldn't decide if his issue was with the drink itself or the man who ordered it.

Connor sighed and rubbed at his face leaning back into the seat. He tried to think about his classes for the night, what books he would need. It was a question that was easily answered, he would need his calculus textbook, and for his English class he would need the paperback book that was a collection of twentieth century short stories. He preferred his math class to his literary analysis class. Numbers were certain and clear, if you did one thing another of a few given options would be the direct outcome. Literary analysis relied on opinion and there weren't really any absolutes; and if he purposely aligned his views with his professor he would be docked points. Which then brought his thoughts to one Professor Hank Anderson, he was nice enough, rough around the edges and not, at first glance, the kind of person you would expect to see teaching a college English class. He drank enough coffee that Connor was willing to bet he would bleed the stuff if he was cut. Or, maybe he just drank coffee on Mondays to get over the exhaustion of the weekend. Connor was in the hybrid variation of the class and because of that only attended on Mondays.

The cab stopped outside his apartment block, he paid using his phone and headed up to his unit. He had about two hours give or take before he needed to leave. His plan for the evening consisted of calling Richard, making dinner, and relaxing with shitty tv if he had the time. He entered his apartment and set his keys in the bowl by the door, he grabbed the iPad off the counter and set it in the stand by the stove. He opened the discord app and tapped the name UnluckyNine and then the call icon. None too surprised when Richard picked up right away.

UnluckyNine: That was fast. Not cooking dinner tonight?

Connor was looking in the freezer grabbing a pre portioned serving of. It salmon as well as a bag of frozen vegetables. After he had set two pans on the stove he stole a glance at the iPad to see if Richard had sent anything.

"No. I am, you're on the iPad for the moment, its an emergency." The butter had melted in the first pan, so Connor very carefully set the portion of salmon to cook, the sound filling the small kitchen, "I am having a crisis."

UnluckyNine: That kind of day? Was it the Macchiato Guy again?

Connor groaned at the reminder, he'd just gotten his thoughts out of that particular spiral. He poked at the cooking salmon a little more aggressively than needed with his spatula in hopes that it would make him feel better. It didn't. So he supposed all that was left to do was admit defeat and ask for help, seeing as his dinner didn't hold the answer to his problems. It was unfortunate really.

"He did come in today, but he wasn't the worst of it unfortunately. But still, what kind of beast adds espresso to a Carmel Macchiato! Its supposed to be sweet! Sweet, Richard, not bitter." Connor took a deep breath, letting it out as an overdrawn sigh. He gave another cathartic poke to his salmon before lifting it to check the bottom, the sizzling returning to the room as he put it back, "This guy came in today and ordered a medium vanilla latte and asked for four shots of espresso. Four! In a drink that doesn't even have espresso in it! Macchiato Guy is a saint compared to him!"

He heard Richard typing something out as he opened the cabinet above the iPad looking for the garlic salt. When he found it, he set it on the counter and checked the iPad.

UnluckyNine: I never thought I'd see the day that you called Macchiato guy a saint. So your Latte Monster, what was he like? Aside from murdering a perfectly good coffee, what did he do to get you this mad?

For the record, Connor was going to express that he wasn't mad, just, conflicted. He'd expected the attractive stranger to at least have an okay taste in coffee. What came out instead of all of that though was a forlorn sigh.

"Nines, he was so handsome." He barely registered the use of the childhood nickname as he continued on his tangent, checking the fish again and adding the vegetables and garlic salt to the second pan. "Blue eyes, longer hair, he's going a little grey at the roots, and he's built like a tree. Y'know broad shoulders, the works."

UnluckyNine: Just up your alley. Except he murdered his drink.

Connor gave his salmon another aggressive poke before flipping it. "He could have been the one! But he's a sociopath! Four shots of espresso... like, what kind of job requires that much caffeine," Connor sighed again checking his vegetables. He might be being a little over dramatic, taking a page from Silas's book, but all of this was just frustrating, "I mean, I have no way of knowing if he even swings this way, so its probably for the best."

He turned off both burners and turned to get a plate just to find them all dirty. Doing dishes got added to his list of things to do before class and he grabbed a cereal bowl deciding that would have to work. He set it beside the stove and checked for messages from Nines.

UnluckyNine: You also don't know that he doesn't. Just because he needs to inject caffeine directly into his bloodstream doesn't mean he's a bad guy.  
UnluckyNine: Use some of your charm and see how it goes. Latte Murderer or not, he may be nice.

Connor rolled his eyes putting the mixed vegetables in the bowl, then the salmon and then topping it with a mix of soy and teriyaki sauce. "Richard, have you been listening at all? He added four shots of espresso to an espresso less drink, and a medium one at that! Sure he's handsome, and like, everything I like in a guy, but he's an animal."

UnluckyNine: You have yet to describe him as 'three sleep deprived raccoons in a trenchcoat' like you did with Macchiato Guy. So I'm inclined to believe he isn't all bad.

Connor didn't see the message until he got to his room and got his laptop set up. He settled in his bed with his back resting against the wall. Relaxed for the time being, he clicked on the video icon knowing Richard preferred to see who he was talking to.

"Okay, so let's say you're right and he isn't all bad. What do I even say?" He cut into his salmon with his fork and took a bite, letting his brother steer the conversation.

UnluckyNine: Hello would probably suffice. Make small talk, you're a barista. Get to know him, slowly.

Connor expected the sarcastic remark and motioned for him to continue with a hand and matching eyeroll. As tactless as Richard tended to be, he gave much better advice than Silas.

UnluckyNine: Alright alright, assuming he comes back, ask what he does for a living. See if it justifies murdering a perfectly good latte.  
UnluckyNine: I have work in the morning so I'm going to call it a night. Good luck.

Richard worked at a library and seemed to enjoy it but he also worked early most days, and unlike Connor, he needed a human amount of sleep to function, so Connor let him go.

"Bye Nines, thanks for listening." Connor waved before hanging up. He clicked onto Netflix and reclined against the wall. Tonight would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten points to you if this chapter seems familiar
> 
> tumblr: rjhpandapaws


	4. Close Encounters of the Educational Variety

Tonight, as it turned out, was not going to be fine. He honestly felt like he should have known. Changing his schedule always tended to fuck him over. Cooking ran long because he got distracted chatting with Nines, then he once again lost track of time when doing the dishes slowly evolved into cleaning his long neglected kitchen, and now, for the first time in his college career, he was going to be late. Connor prided himself on being punctual, so this was not alright. He would be considerably less anxious if his first class wasn't calculus. The professor already had a mean streak a mile wide, and being late was almost guaranteed to set her off. Professor Anderson, on the other hand, didn't seem to care so long as you didn't disrupt the lecture as you came in.

When the cab arrived on campus, Connor practically launched himself out of it, sprinting toward the Math & Science building. he was going to be late either way, but hopefully running would soften the blow. He was glad to have run track and cross country in high school as he was only slightly winded when he arrived at his class. He steeled himself and walked into the lecture hall, keeping his head down and his shoulders hunched to make himself as small as possible.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Arkait." The raven haired woman snapped, "Do consider being on time next time."

Connor ducked down even more and sank into his seat, trying once again to shrink in on himself, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not." She threatened, before she returned to the lecture as though Connor had done nothing wrong to begin with. Like the public humiliation had been for nothing.

Connor kept quiet during the lecture, diligently taking notes and doing everything in his power to keep from being called on. The lecture seemed to drag by slowly, painfully almost. When the class finally ended, Connor packed up and rushed out of the lecture hall, relieved to be out of there at last. Once he got out of the Math and Science building, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to exhale some of the stress along with it.

As he made his way toward building 1, the Arts and Language building, Connor took his travel mug from his bag and took a drink of lukewarm coffee. The travel cup didn't keep drinks warm for long, but he had customized it online with one picture of every large dog breed he's met. This was also one downside of evening classes, all of the campus coffee shops were closed s o he either had to stop back by work again before school, or make a pot of coffee at home. Tonight he did the latter.

He checked his phone when he got to building 1, he had fifteen minutes until his next class started. He took the stairs and headed down a side hallway to get to room 257 sitting on the bench to the left of the door, small and out of the way. He took his phone out again and grabbed his earbuds as well and then opened Spotify shuffling his liked songs. He dug around in his bag pulling out the short story collection to reread the work they would be going over in lecture. He pulled out his notebook as well so he could organize his thoughts on the piece.

Unlike the nice, neat order his calculus notes typically took, his English notes tended to just be a stream of consciousness in bullet point format. It was the easiest way for him to form the base of his analysis. The music helped him keep from over thinking things, these were his opinions, not his professor's and he needed to keep that in mind.

He didn't take long to get caught up in his work, diligently taking notes until the door to the lecture hall opened. As the previous class filed out he packed up his things, putting his earbuds away and double checking that his phone was indeed on silent. He didn't want anymore mishaps today. Being late for calculus had been enough excitement for one day.

When there was a break in the exiting flood of students, Connor slipped into the lecture hall. He walked to his usual seat in the middle of the second row. He put his travel mug up first, then his notebook, his textbook next, and lastly his pencil pouch. With everything situated neatly, he sat back. He looked around the lecture hall, his classmates were slowly starting to file in, his eyes roamed to the desk and stopped. On the front left corner of the desk was a Hand Brewed Hope cup. Which by itself wouldn't be much, but he recognized his own handwriting. That made it one of only a few drinks as he was only working the register the back half of the shift.

He set his curiosity aside, he would figure it out soon enough. Connor raised his eyes to the whiteboard to look over the notes for the lecture, writing them down. Most of his professors used the smart boards, but Professor Anderson outright refused to, Connor found it endearing. Just as he finished taking down the lecture notes, Professor Anderson entered the lecture hall, and once again Connor's world came to a full stop.

The Latte Murderer was his English professor. His crush was his professor. This night was not going to be fine at all. Par for the course at this point.

Connor honestly tried to pay attention, he really did, but he just couldn't. He put effort into listening to Professor Anderson, but it wouldn't be long before he spaced out and just stared. Literary Analysis was hard enough for Connor already, but now his professor himself was a walking distraction. Contrary to his calculus lecture, this lecture seemed to fly by, likely because he was pleasantly distracted rather than hyper aware of his own presence in the room. The issue being that he didn't realize that the lecture was over until his professor spoke.

"Planning on staying here all night kid?" The gruff voice accompanied by the hands coming into view on his desk just about made him jump out of his skin, "Can't say I recommend it?"

Connor looked up. Coffee eyes meeting sky blue, and it took longer than he would have liked to find his words, "Uh, no sir. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"I get it kid, don't worry." He backed off some and Connor began packing his things, feeling a bit like a scolded child, "You don't happen to work at a coffee shop do you?"

Connor paused and then nodded standing up and grabbing his travel mug, "Yeah why?" His voice sounded small even to his own ears.

"Just that you look familiar." Professor Anderson said with a slight shrug.

"I also have a twin." Connor was deflecting and he didn't know why. He walked out of the lecture hall looking over his shoulder as Professor Anderson turned out the lights and shut and locked the door, "Good night professor."

"Night kid." The older man said heading down the opposite hall.

By some miracle, Connor managed to make into a cab before he broke down and texted Nines, knowing if he was awake he would respond.

Connor: Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: rjhpandapaws


	5. Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //warning(s): implied alcohol abuse and depression

Hank found that the nice thing about teaching college level English was that the classes typically ran themselves. The students were old enough and usually had read enough to establish their own opinions. So the assigned readings usually just served as the base for class discussions. He enjoyed hearing what they thought and what they had to say. He wasn't known to be the most hands on professor, his students were mostly adults after all, but he was known to debate stories and plot points with students both during as well as outside of class.

His favorite class to teach was also his last class of the night, Literary Analysis. The class was intended to encourage students to pull apart complex stories, interpret the author's point should there be one, and argue their case. They were graded on understanding and organization rather than a basis of right or wrong. In class they would discuss the reading and see if they could come to a uniform idea regarding the point or lesson of the story.

This was a hybrid class that only met on campus on Mondays, the rest of the coursework was online. They could do it on their own time at whatever pace they liked. Hank used the ten minute break before his LA class started to take a trip back to his office to grab what he would need for his lecture. He'd already put the notes up, the title of the reading, a more concise version of his thoughts on the piece, and questions he wanted the class to answer. With everything gathered he headed back to the lecture hall to begin.

The class went by more or less they same way it always did. The typical contenders dominating the conversation, and Hank was a little more active than usual since this work was one of his favorites do to its complex relationship with human morality. He tried to keep the conversation on topic, but got roped into a couple debates himself. The class period ending before they could reach a decision on the story.

The students moved as a unit toward the door, and it wasn't until the room was all but empty that Hank noticed someone had stayed behind. He was leaning on the desk one elbow resting on the desk and his hand supporting his head. He looked lost in thought, as though he was weighing his options. He seemed to be far enough in his own head that Hank wondered if he was aware that class had ended.

He approached quietly and placed his hands on the front most corners of the desk, making a gentle attempt to get the brunette's attention.

"Planning on staying here all night kid?" The kid, for lack of a better name, startled back almost violently as Hank continued speaking in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "Can't say I recommend it."

"Uh, no sir." Came the sheepish response, he sounded as though he expected to be reprimanded, "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"I get it kid, don't worry." And he did, that particular story tended to cause some students distress. The tearing down of what seemed to be common moral fabric and using it to further one's own agenda was a lot to think about. Hank took a risk and changed the subject, "You don't happen to work at a coffee shop do you?"

Probably-Connor hesitated before answering, passing Hank on his way to the door, "Yeah. Why?"

Hank shrugged. Idle curiosity was his reason for asking, he certainly wasn't trying to find a perfect stranger, "Just that you look familiar."

"I also have a twin." Apparently-not-Connor said as he left.

Hank walked out after him shutting off the lecture hall lights and locking the door before pulling it shut. When he looked up those brown eyes were on him again, Not-Connor spoke up one last rime, "Good night Professor."

"Night kid." He gave a half wave and turned to head back toward his office.

He needed a fucking drink. Once in his off he grabbed his car keys and jacket, shutting and locking the office door behind him. The drive home was uneventful, if not quiet, it was a heavy metal kind of night. He just wanted to get home to his dog and his whiskey. Writing could wait until he felt less like a dirty old man. It wasn't as though his manuscript was going to be any less late either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: rjhpandapaws


	6. With Friends Like These

Connor had come to the conclusion that the powers at be in the universe had it out for him. After his darling little brothers had both refused to provide help, he had turned to the staff group chat for Hand Brewed Help. Which, in hindsight, had probably been a mistake. That was how he wound up working his second afternoon shift in as many days. Currently he was on his break, looking over the conversation trying to see where he had gone wrong.

The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: I have a problem

Northern_Lights: Of the bear variety  
Northern_Lights: We know. But I take it something happened

RunawayArkait: Two somethings actually  
RunawayArkait: Turns out he is my English professor, and I may or may not have made him think I was my twin

Northern_Lights: CONNOR!

SimonSays: omg Connor no...

What.Josh.Does: If I may ask, why?

RunawayArkait: I panicked. He asked if i worked at a coffee shop and I said yes. Then I pulled the twin card  
RunawayArkait: All this after spacing out during lecture.

SimonSays: North was right, you do have it bad

What.Josh.Does: How do you plan on fixing it

RunawayArkait: I was actually hoping you guys could help me

Northern_Lights: He comes in during the afternoons right?  
Northern_Lights: Swap shifts with me. I'll work with Simon and Josh can be your back up

What.Josh.Does: North, you do realize that requires waking up early right?

Northern_Lights: That is the sacrifice I am willing to make for the sake of love  
Northern_Lights: None of you can say I'm not nice

SimonSays: Josh can even work the counter so you don't have to deal with him directly

RunawayArkait: You guys sure about this

SimonSays: of course! go get him

What.Josh.Does: I'll have your back so don't worry

Northern_Lights: You got this!

Right. He'd asked his coworkers for help. He tapped out another message before heading back to work.

RunawayArkait: This was a stupid idea. We don't even know if he's gonna come back.

Connor took a deep breath and left the break room, taking his place behind the bar. Josh, as promised, was working the register so Connor was making drinks and easy conversation with customers as he worked. Mid shift there was finally a lull in customers, giving Connor time to try and reign in his anxiety.

"So your professor huh?" Josh asked, giving a playful smile, "A little old to be crushing on teachers aren't we Connor?"

"In my defense," Connor started, "I didn't know at the time." His eyes were trained on the stain on the bar he was scrubbing at, "He was just an attractive guy with a terrible taste in coffee."

"And now he's your attractive professor who still has a bad taste in coffee." Josh remarked with a laugh that only confirmed Connor's belief that his friends were only helping him so they could delight in his misery.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." The bell above the door chimed, signaling that it was time to act like adults again, "Heads up there's a-"

Connor choked on the rest of his words. The resulting sound was a combination of what could have been a word and the sound of a squeaky toy when it dies. Professor Anderson had just come in, he had his fading blonde hair tied back away from his face and black square framed glasses on. Connor couldn't be blamed for his reaction, but it was still mortifying. The professor was wearing an almost neon blue shirt with palm trees all over it, his fashion tastes not being much better than his taste in drinks. Josh looked at Connor and quirked a brow as though to say 'really, this is the one,' but when the professor arrived at the counter the professional mask was firmly in place.

"Hey. Welcome to Hand Brewed, what can we get started for you?"

"I'll take a medium vanilla latte with two shots of espresso." His drink had less espresso to it today, but then again the professor looked a little more awake.

Josh nodded, putting the drink in the system before passing the cup off to Connor to get started on, "Connor will have that down at the other counter for you when its done."

Professor Anderson nodded and walked to the pick up counter after paying. Connor set about making the drink, glad that it was at least a little less atrocious than its predecessor.

"So, uh, Connor was it?" He asked, getting the barista's attention.

"Yes professor?" Connor responded automatically.

Wait. No. Fuck.

Well there went that fucking plan. So much for not making a fool of himself.

"Well that answers that I suppose," Professor Anderson said amicably sending Connor a slight smile.

Connor nodded, not sure if he could speak without embarrassing himself further. He put the finishing touches on the latte and handed it off, "Have a good rest of your day Professor."

"You too kid." He said, raising the latte in a mock toast.

Josh at least had the decency to wait until the professor had left before he broke down into incontrollable laughter. "Connor," he wheezed, once he caught enough air to speak, "What was that?" And then he was gone again.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Connor covered his face with his hands like covering the embarrassed blush would send the embarrassment itself away, "I was put on the spot, and I panicked."

"North is gonna die when she hears about this." Josh was taking deep, measured breaths in an attempt to compose himself, "You've got it so bad. I've never seen you like this before."

Connor, for his part, wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole, "It was the hair and glasses. I wasn't ready for him to look so put together."

"I got that impression when you made the same sound as an abused squeaky toy." Josh put a hand on Connor's shoulder, grounding him to the moment, "If its of nay consolation. I didn't see wedding ring. So it can't go any worse than your last crush."

"Josh! We agreed never to speak of that again!" Connor groaned, his embarrassment was going to kill him one of these days.

"I try my best." Josh grinned, "Here, as an apology, you can work register for the rest of the shift."

"Thanks." Connor said dryly.

Thankfully, the rest of the shift passed without incident. Which Connor was glad for. He wanted to go home and decompress. Hopefully he could make himself into something other than a human disaster by the time his classes rolled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: rjhpandapaws


	7. When Stuck in One Place, Try Another

Hank was in a tight spot, his manuscript was late already, and it was only going to get later. Hank was out of ideas, well, kind of, distracted was probably a better word for it. Somehow he didn't think his editor would take the excuse of "so I'm gonna need an extension on that deadline because I'm out of ideas, and also the time I could have spent writing I've spent thinking about a guy that I've only seen like once," all that well. Kaya was great, don't get him wrong, she put up with a lot of his bullshit, but even she had her limits. Hank being almost a month late with his manuscript was definitely one of them. He knew that from experience unfortunately. Best to get this over with. After his meeting with Kaya, he was meeting Jeffrey for lunch something they didn't do as often as they should.

Figuring he'd sat outside her home office long enough, Hank turned off his beat up old car and got out to head inside. The sooner he got this over with the better. She met him at the door, red hair tied back in a bun, and her green eyes were narrowed behind wide red framed glasses. He was definitely going to get an earful.

"You're late," she said in place of a greeting stepping aside to let him inside, "But I'm beginning to notice that's the one guarantee with you."

"Good afternoon to you too Kaya," Hank remarked, letting the tall redhead lead the way to her office.

She sat in her office chair and Hank took the couch. Kaya waited until he was seated before she spoke, "Please tell me you have something, even just a progress check. You're creeping up on a month and the company is starting to breathe down my back."

Hank cleared his throat rubbing at his beard, trying to find words that wouldn't get him flayed alive, "The college has been keeping me pretty busy, when I've had time to write I haven't been able to get anything down. I was, um, I was wondering if I could get an extension or maybe a hiatus period. I honestly thought I'd be done by now, I'm sorry Kaya."

She sighed, an incredibly sedate response compared to the anger that was burning in her eyes, "An extension Hank? You come in here a month overdue with nothing to show for it, and you have the nerve to ask me for an extension! You never fail to amaze me. I'll see if I can get you marked as on hiatus. I'll cite your being a professor as my reasoning." Hank breathed a sigh of relief, though the feeling was short lived a Kaya continued, "If you do something like this again the company is most likely going to drop you."

"Thanks Kaya." Hank responded, "I know I'm not the easiest to work with, but this shouldn't happen again."

She watched him stand with a distant expression, "You know what happens if it does."

He nodded as he made his way to the door, "Have a good day Kaya."

"You too Hank." She said to his back.

Hank figured this was a long time coming, but it was still a surprise to hear just how close he was to being dropped. Not that it wasn't deserved, only a few of his manuscripts had ever been on time. For a few months out of the year he could blame it on being a professor, but the main reason for it was just that his writing process was unstructured and slow.

He needed a pick me up if he was going to be dealing with Jeff as well as Kaya. He drove the familiar route toward the university, planning to stop by that cafe again. He parked and walked into the cafe, making his way to the counter with plans to try that same latte again, with less espresso since he was feeling more human today. There was a different barista working the counter today, Josh, according to his nametag

"Hey," Josh said with a charismatic smile, "Welcome to Hand Brewed Hope, what can we get started for you?"

"I'll take a medium vanilla latte with two shots of espresso," he almost ordered something for Jeff, but then thought better of it.

"Connor will have that down at the other counter for you when its done," Josh said handing the cup off to the other barista.

Hank followed the action with his eyes and then his brain froze. It was the barista from yesterday, he figured as much from the name, either the kid from his class or his twin. He was just as struck by Connor this time as he had been before and it took all of his strength not to just stare. If anything he was more attractive now that Hank was awake enough to take in more than just his eyes.

Connor was tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Hank. His brown hair was styled back neatly, save for the one errant curl that fell defiantly onto his forehead, giving the look boyish charm. Hank caught himself staring and decided to make conversation.

"So, uh, Connor, was it?" Hank asked in the ineloquent way that seemed to be the usual of him when he was around the barista.

"Yes Professor?" Came the almost immediate response and Hank needed a minute.

Hank stared again, trying to asses if he had, in fact, heard that correctly. Upon the realization that he had, his stomach turned on itself. Nothing said dirty old man quite like crushing on one of your students.

"Well that answers that I suppose," Hank said, and hopefully didn't sound like he was choking on his words.

Connor couldn't be more than in his early twenties at best, and Hank was turning thirty-nine come September. On top of being his professor, the age difference would make anyone uncomfortable. This crush needed to be tucked away, it couldn't become anything. He was pulled from his thoughts by the paper to-go cup coming into his line of sight. He took it with a weak smile.

"Have a good day Professor," Connor said kindly as turned to leave.

"You too kid," he responded, lifting the cup in place of a wave as he left the cafe like the devil was on his heels.

He could already hear Jeff giving him a hard time for falling for yet another pair of pretty brown eyes, as well as the following lecture about appropriate behavior. He rolled his eyes at the thought and started the car heading for their usual place, a diner by the police station. He drank from the latte, deciding that two shots of espresso was ideal, the bitter perfectly balanced by the vanilla.

Hank arrived before Jeff as was usual, and picked a table close to the door, somewhere easy to spot. Jeff arrived a few minutes later, sitting across from Hank. he eyed the coffee cup.

"Good to see you're as much of an asshole as I remember," Jeff joked in way of a greeting, "Stopped for a fucking coffee and didn't even get me anything."

Hank laughed shaking his head, "I don't see you for six months, and the first thing you do is bitch at me for not buying you a coffee. Some friend you are."

"How's the new book coming along?" He asked looking over the menu.

Hank winced, "I asked to be put on hiatus with my publisher because I've got nothing in me right now."

Jeff gave him a sympathetic smile, "How's the university treating you then?'

"Good," Hank replied setting his own menu down having decided on a bacon burger, "Night classes are pretty relaxed. How are things at the station?"

"Hectic," Came the reply as Jeff flagged for a waiter, "Just got a bunch of new academy graduates and they all think they're hot shit."

"You know how it is, give them a few months and the gravity of the job will set in."

There was a lull in the conversation long enough for them to place their orders. Then the topic finally turned away from work. Though Hank didn't like the new topic that much better.

"So you seeing anyone Hank?" Jeff asked right as he was drinking from his latte. His choking must have him as guilty, because Jeff continued with, "Let me guess, brown eyes."

"Its complicated," Hank replied when he caught his breath, staring at the table as though it held the solution to all of his problems, "He's one of my students. I met him here though." He said tapping the paper cup, "he's a barista."

He could feel Jeff's eyes on him and he looked up. "You've got it bad, its written all over your face." Hank could feel the lecture coming, "You know you can't do anything, right? At least not until the semester is out."

"I know that Jeff, Jesus." The second half took a little longer to catch up with Hank, "Wait what?"

"He's taking night classes right? So that usually means older students. Try talking to him outside of class, like at the shop once the semester is over," Jeff said casually, as though he wasn't suggesting that Hank talk to a guy that was not only younger than him but also definitely out of his fucking league.

Hank was saved from having to reply when their food arrived. Content silence followed as they enjoyed their lunch, though in the background Hank was over thinking what Jeff had said. Could he approach Connor? Would that be okay? Worse comes to worst Connor would just assume him an overly conversational customer. It couldn't hurt to try he supposed, but then again he'd always been a sucker for brown eyes.

They switched to lighter topics until it came time to part ways. Like always they parted with the half empty promise that they would do this more often. Hank giving a less empty promise that, yes, he would at least try and talk to Connor when the semester was out.

Hank left in a better mood than he had arrived in. For the first time in months he felt inspired, he wanted to write. Not for his manuscript, but maybe it was maybe it was time to start a new project. Something that better fit what he was feeling, something light and happy. A short piece probably, but well worth the wait. Something that reflected the warmth that could be found in coffee brown eyes.


	8. The Safety that Saturday Brings

Hank became a regular. Most weekdays he came in the afternoon, but on Saturdays he came in the morning and spent most of the day at a corner table either writing in a notebook or typing on his laptop. coming up to order drinks when his concentration began to wane. He grew on all the baristas, quickly becoming a cafe favorite. He exchanged easy banter with North and she loved it. He'd talk philosophy with Josh, Connor hadn't seen customers do that before. Simon talked with him about how he would like to write a children's book someday, and Hank encouraged him to get started. Markus didn't work with them anymore, having graduated from the nursing program and found a job as a home care nurse; but when he and Hank happened to be in line together they would talk ethics or politics while they waited on their drinks.

On the off chance that he came in on a weekday morning, he and Connor exchanged small talk and tiptoed around one another, blatantly ignoring the elephant in the room. That was how he learned Hank was an author, he wrote historical fiction and on the rare occasion science fiction. He used the pen name Henry Anderson, and Connor definitely hadn't bought a few books to try out. Hank also had a dog, his name was Sumo, and he was a Saint Bernard.

"Another dog for your mug," Hank had said with an easy smile.

Hank had gotten to learn some things about Connor too. Although a twin, he was technically the oldest of three siblings, and he clung to that technicality tightly. He was taking his test for the nursing program at the end of the semester in hopes of getting accepted come the start of the new term. Connor didn't have a dog, yet, but he did have two fish. A beta named Flourish and an angel fish named Louis. They had established a routine, found their footing on a tentative middle ground. Connor's crush had worsened and his coworkers loved teasing him about it. Especially now that there were only three weeks left in the semester.

It was Connor's day off and despite that he found himself at the cafe anyway, though he was studying this time. He'd arrived a short time ago and set his bag down at a table, then gotten in line to order a drink and a pastry to get his study session underway. There were better ways to spend his Saturday he supposed, but he wanted to do well on his nurses exam.

"I never thought I'd see you on this side of the counter," Hank's voice came from behind him and Connor just about jumped out of his skin.

"It happens sometimes," Connor said, putting a hand over his chest to try and calm the rabbit foot's pace his heart had taken, "I'm studying for my nurses exam and I would rather do it here than at home."

"You know days off are for taking a break, right?" Hank joked as they moved forward.

"I am taking a break, I'm getting a coffee," he said lightly before stepping up to the counter signing 'Large Americano Please,' and then adding verbally because he had almost forgotten, "Oh. And a cranberry citrus scone too, please Simon."

The blonde behind the counter rolled his eyes, "You're only ordering that so you won't get lectured for not eating."

Connor didn't reply, he didn't have an argument. He paid for his things and headed for the far counter. Hank joined him shortly after, waiting out his own drink.

"Taking a break to order coffee is hardly a break," Hank remarked with a teasing half smile, "Mind if I join you at your table?"

Connor froze for a moment, temporarily going rigid with panic before he collected himself, "Sure. It would be nice to have the company."

Simon was smirking when he handed Connor his drink, probably having overheard part of their conversation. When this got back to North, she was going to have a field day making fun of him. He stood back by Hank to wait on his scone.

"So why nursing?" Hank inquired turning to face Connor a little more, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I enjoy taking care of people," Connor gestured to the counter with his freehand like that would somehow make his point, "And I've always loved medical science, so I figured I'd combine the two."

Hank gave a slow nod as he moved to grab his drink, he also came away with a pastry bag that probably had Connor's scone in it. He handed the bag to the brunette, "Alright, lead the way."

Connor nodded and walked to a table that was tucked away in a corner by the wall of windows. He liked to look out into the city while he worked. He had claimed one of the bigger tables so he would have room to spread out his borrowed textbooks. He took one side and Hank took the other. They were quiet as they settled in. Hank set up his laptop and plugged it in, Connor opened a book Markus had lent him as well as the study guide the older nurse had written up to help him. They worked in silence for a while, but then Connor finally asked one of the questions that had been nagging at him.

"So what made you become an English professor Hank?" He asked picking at his scone rather than eating it, "No offense, but you don't seem the type."

Hank laughed at that, a loud full sound that pulled Connor in just a little more, "I get that a lot actually. I've always loved writing, and in college one of my professors helped me nurture the skill. So I thought that once I got my feet under me as an author, I would do the same, and here we are."

"That's a sweet story." He replied, taking a chunk from his fully pulled apart scone and eating it. Speaking again when it was finished, "That's also the reason why you're encouraging Simon to get started on his kid's book."

Hank gave another nod, "That and he has a unique idea. I want to see it do well."

Silence came over them again as they got drawn back into their work. It was amicable and easy, and to Connor it felt natural. They weren't professor and student, or barista and customer, right now they were just two friends working in each other's company. Something Connor hadn't known he wanted until he had it.

At the times when the conversation picked up again, it was easy. Like they had known each other for years rather than just a handful of weeks. Hank had to leave after a few hours because Sumo was at the house. They said their goodbyes and Connor went back to his studies, though focus was harder to come by now. He got another hour or so in before he gave up deciding he'd get another coffee and head home. Given the time of day he walked right up to the counter. Shifts had changed and North and Josh were now the ones working the counter.

"So what was that about?" Josh asked, typing in Connor's order as the brunette signed it.

"What was what about?" Connor shot back too quickly for the ploy of playing dumb to be effective.

"You know, you and Hank sharing a table," Josh responded, handing the cup off to North who was grinning like a shark.

"You two seemed to be getting pretty cozy," she said as she worked on his drink.

Connor rolled his eyes and moved to the end counter, "We were just working and thought we would sit together. It wasn't anything special."

"Okay, let's say I buy that," North said dryly, "Then what was with that lovesick sigh when he left."

"The what?" Connor looked at her affronted, "I did not sigh."

"You did." She handed him his drink with a wry smile, "You're just so far gone you didn't notice."

"it wasn't like that." Connor sounded petulant even to his own ears, but pushed forward anyway, "We just decided to work together today."

"Uh-huh," came her response as Connor turned for the door, "If that's what you want to believe."

He flipped her off over his shoulder as he walked out. Today was nice, but it didn't mean anything. Outside of the safety bubble that was the weekend Hank was still his professor, and on top of that he probably already had someone. Just because he wasn't married didn't mean he was single, or mean that he wanted to date. Connor was content with being friends in the safety of the weekend.


	9. Given a Moment with You

Hank wound up going back to the cafe again, then again. Now he knew all of the baristas by name, and instead of asking what drink he wanted they would ask if it was two or four that day. It was nice, he'd gotten a lot more writing done since he started coming around. He came in the afternoon and usually didn't get to see Connor, but the other three were good company too.

North had a sharp tongue, she gave Hank shit every time he came in when she was on the clock, and just because he could, he gave it back. Simon was soft spoken, but seemed to love people, especially kids, he'd brought up an idea for a children's book and Hank was trying to encourage him to get it down on paper, make it real. Josh was a philosopher and a peace keeper, a middle ground between North and Simon that was refreshing.

He'd even struck up a friendship with another customer. Markus was a personal care nurse, and just like Connor, had worked at Hand Brewed Hope while he was going to school. He was kind and passionate. He has humanitarian views when it came to politics. He believed that peaceful protest was the way to go, but when that didn't work, he understood that attack would be the next best step. They had interesting discussions while they waited on their drinks. Hank enjoyed it, it allowed for his days to have a refreshing start.

On the days he arrived at the cafe early enough that he got to see Connor, they made idle conversation. They avoided talk of college and of the cafe, forging a tentative friendship. Hank learned a few things about Connor over these conversations, little things, but he cherished them. Things like despite being a twin, he considered himself the oldest of his siblings. He wanted to become a nurse, and was going to try and test into the program when this semester ended. Connor loved dogs, he didn't have one, but he wanted to get one eventually. He did have two fish though, Flourish and Louis, that he was proud of.

Hank had offered up information about himself as well. His main profession being that he was an author, he enjoyed writing historical fiction, although his current series in the works was science fiction. He taught night classes because he liked being able to share his knowledge with others. That he did have a dog, Sumo, his beloved Saint Bernard who was adorable and a little dim witted.

Hank's routine for Saturdays was a little different. He made his way to Hand Brewed Hope in the morning and worked on either his manuscript or one of his smaller projects for a few hours before going home. Using coffee as liquid motivation, a bad habit he carried with him from his college days.

Like every other Saturday he walked into the cafe and took his place in line. In front of him was a familiar mop of brown curls attached to relaxed but proper posture that he had learned to recognize. It was Connor. Hank had found it a little odd that he would spend his day off in his workplace, but in the long run it was none of Hank's business.

"I never thought I'd see you on this side of the counter," Hank found himself saying in way of a greeting, watching Connor startle with slight amusement. It wasn't easy to catch the brunette off guard, so Hank took delight in the small victory.

"It happens sometimes," came Connor's reply when he had collected himself again, "I'm studying for my nurses exam, and I would rather do that here than at home."

Studying on his day off, Hank wasn't surprised and couldn't help but crack a smile, "You know days off are for taking a break, right?"

"I am taking a break, I'm getting a coffee," the smartass remarked as he stepped up to order. Using Sign Language and then adding something verbally almost as an afterthought. "Oh. And a cranberry citrus scone too, please Simon."

"You're only ordering that so you don't get lectured for not eating," Simon admonished.

Connor shrugged and headed for the end counter. Simon smiled at Hank when he approached, "Two or four today Hank?"

"Just two today." Hank replied, paying for the drink and joining Connor at the second counter. "Taking a break to order coffee is hardly a break." Hank gave him a half smile, then asked, "Mind if I join you at your table?"

"Sure. It would be nice to have the company." Connor replied after a moment.

Simon had a smirk when he came with Connor's drink, and Hank had a feeling there was more going on than he knew about, but he wasn't too worried about it.

"So why nursing, if you don't mind my asking?" Hank prodded when Connor got back.

"I enjoy taking care of people," he gestured toward the counter, "And I've always loved medical science so I thought I'd combine the two."

Hank nodded to show that he was listening when he stepped up to the counter for his drink. Simon handed him his drink as well as Connor's pastry. He turned back to Connor handing him the paper bag, "Alright, lead the way."

Connor nodded and lead Hank to a table that was tucked away from the others by the wall of windows. Connor took the side with the street view, so Hank took the other side. He set up his laptop, making sure the old thing was plugged in. He looked up to find Connor already pouring over a medical textbook with what looked to be hand written notes. Hank opened his manuscript and got to work, but it didn't take him long to open a new document, starting another personal project. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Connor's voice.

"So what made you become an English professor Hank?" Connor asked, pulling apart the pastry he had bought, "No offense, but you don't seem the type."

Hank couldn't help the laughing fit that escaped him, though he had at least tried to keep it quiet. When he caught his breath again he spoke. "I get that a lot actually. I've always loved writing, and in college one of my professors helped me nurture the skill. So I thought that once I got my feet under me as an author, I would do the same, and here we are."

"That's a sweet story," Connor commented, finally taking a bite of his murdered pastry, "That's also the reason you're encouraging Simon to get started on his kids book."

Hank hummed in agreement, "That and he has a unique idea. I want to see it do well."

They fell into another comfortable silence, both of them busy with their own work but not overly consumed by it. It was easy to be like this with him, there was no pressure to make conversation, but the absence of it wasn't awkward. Hank felt like he would enjoy talking with Connor for hours on end, but if he was honest he was content with the peaceful silence.

When small conversations did pop up Hank found them just as easy as the silences, like talking with an old friend. A few hours had passed when Hank checked the time again, he needed to get home and let Sumo out. He got his things together and packed them back into his messenger bag. He said his goodbyes to Connor and headed home.

Throughout the day, his morning with Connor would come back into his thoughts. It had felt almost romantic, and Hank had a difficult time not thinking about it that way when it snuck up on him. He knew Connor didn't see it that way. They were tentative friends at best, and Hank would be happy with that for as long as he was allowed to have it.


	10. Down to the Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Its 40 pages all written out. I hope you like it <3 
> 
> -Panda

This was it, the week that had been two years in the making, his last finals week as a gen ed student. Assuming he passed all his tests, he would be able to take the nurses exam the following Friday. If he passed that he would be enrolled in the nursing program for the fall semester. Five tests over three days, not the worst test load he had dealt with. The fact that they were between five and eleven at night was a pain in the ass.

He'd asked for the week off from the cafe so he could have more time to study. Some of the time he spent studying was also spent at the cafe, he preferred the idle chatter over the silence of his apartment.

Connor was spending the morning at the cafe again, he was going over calculus today. He had an iced Americano that was helping to keep him concentrated. He'd had a few late nights that he was beginning to feel the effects of. His first set of tests was tonight, calculus and art history. Tomorrow was biology and mythology. The day after being his sociology final. Hank thankfully didn't have a final for his class so Connor had a chance to recuperate before his nurses exam.

He finished the problem he was working on and sat back, rubbing at his face to try and wake up a little more. He needed to focus. He took another drink of his coffee and looked around the cafe, it was almost empty. As one would expect at ten in the morning on a Monday. He finished his coffee and figured he could use the break to order another drink. Hopefully he'd be more wake afterward.

He headed for the counter and ordered his usual before heading back to the table. Refueled and somewhat ready to go again, he sat back down and got back to work.

Connor woke up sometime later to North knocking on the table. He looked up to find that it wasn't North, but Hank, though the red-haired she devil was behind the counter laughing.

"So, uh, North asked me to bring you this," Hank said after a moment, setting the bigger of the two cups on the table, "she also said that knocking that pattern into the table would wake you up."

"Thanks." Connor took the cup and yawned, "You can sit down if you want. I'm just studying."

Hank chuckled as he took a seat, "planning on learning through osmosis? I was lead to believe you had to be awake in order to study properly."

Connor rolled his eyes and took a drink from what turned out to be a large cup filled with just espresso shots, "I'll do whatever works at this point." He covered a yawn and leaned forward, "how do you like having the week off? Getting any writing done?"

He laughed as Connor got back to work on his calculus, "I've gotten a couple of chapters into my manuscript and started a couple of short stories."

Connor took another drink from his cup, "you're planning to release another collection then?" He yawned, "how is Sumo doing?"

When Connor looked up Hank was looking at him with a concerned expression. His brow was furrowed and his sky blue eyes were clouded over with worry. Connor knew that he looked a little rough but he was pretty sure he wasn't bad enough to warrant that level of concern.

"Sumo is doing fine." Hank leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, "can you answer something for me Connor?"

"Hmm?" Connor sat up frim where he had been slouching into his textbook again, "what's up?"

"How many days has it been since you've gotten a full night's rest?" Hank watched as he took another drink of his 'coffee'.

"Today is Monday so..." He counted back on his fingers, muttering the days of the week under his breath, "Saturday, I think. Why?"

Hank sighed, and the sound was pure disappointment, something that if it hadn't been directed at Connor would have impressed him. "Since you're the one of us going into nursing, I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you what's wrong with that Connor. Do me a favor and get some rest. You can't keep going like this."

"I sleep two hours before classes. I've increased my calorie intake and added more caffeine into the mix as well." He stumbled over his words as he yawned again, "five hour energy and espresso shots have been life savers for me."

"Connor." Hank groaned, "I was in college too, so I can't argue with you, but try and get at least four hours today alright?" He put a hand up when Connor opened his mouth to argue, "I know your nurses exam is important to you Con, but what happens if you burn out before then? You'll have to wait a whole semester to take it again." 

In theory Connor knew him to be correct, but he had so many tests and he wanted to make sure he was ready, "I just don't want to fail Hank, if I can't pass these then I won't even be able to take the nurses exam."

Connor could feel tears pooling behind his eyes from the lack of sleep as well as the stress. The nickname made Connor give a watery smile as he tried to collect himself.

"Hey now, don't cry." Hank reached out and squeezed his wrist reassuringly, "I've gotten to see you at work Con, you've got these tests in the bag. Go home, get some rest."

Connor let out a wet laugh and wiped his eyes with his free hand. After another reassuring squeeze Hank let go of his wrist and Connor began to pack up his things and putting them back in his bag, not quite managing to bite back another yawn. He was starting to think that no amount of coffee was going to help this. With everything packed, he sat back and rubbed at his face again hoping to wake up a little more.

"Alright." Connor said defeatedly before he drank more of his coffee, "time to go home and nap I guess. Sorry you had to wake me."

Hank chuckled, "Its no problem. Do you need a ride? The weather looks like its going to take a turn for the worse."

Connor looked out the windows, and despite it being early afternoon apparently, the sky was almost black and the wind was howling through the streets, "thanks, but I'll just get a cab."

Hank nodded and stood. They walked out together and parted ways at the parking lot with a wave. Connor hailed a cab and checked his phone which had been vibrating consistently since Hank had stood up. There were several new messages in the coffee shop group chat, probably because he had been crying.

The Coffee Crew:  
Northern_Lights: Aww, you two are so cute together  
Northern_Lights: Why are you crying?  
Northern_Lights: Is it his fault? I'll kick his ass if it is  
Northern_Lights: Holding hands?  
Northern_Lights: You're good then?  
Northern_Lights: Connor?

RunawayArkait: North, everything is fine

SimonSays: Are you sure? We saw you cry

RunawayArkait: I haven't been sleeping and the stress from finals got to me  
RunawayArkait: Hank kind of gave me a pep talk is all

SimonSays: Aww his name is Hank, that's fitting

Northern_Lights: That had better been all. Or I will fight him

RunawayArkait: It's fine North. I'm gonna get some sleep then get to class

Northern_Lights: Sleep well

SimonSays: You got this!

Connor smiled at his phone as he paid and got out of the cab. He walked up to his apartment and set an alarm for a half hour before he needed to leave. He set his backpack by the door and went to change into pyjamas. Connor was still fighting with the embarrassment of having cried in front of Hank, if he needed to sleep anything off, it was probably that. Hank probably found him to be weak and pathetic for having cried over a few tests. Whatever chance, if he'd even had one, was gone.

He sighed and rubbed at his face again and climbed into bed, double checking that his alarm was on and at full volume. He plugged his phone in and rolled over falling asleep almost instantly. When his alarm went off he hadn't moved. The song blared to life, yanking Connor violently back into consciousness. He groaned, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned off the alarm and checked his phone. He had quite a few messages.

The Family Feud:  
Sixty-Second-Set: You've got this Connor!

UnluckyNine: You'll be a nurse in no time

RunawayArkait: Thank you

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
Northern_Lights: Good luck college boy

SimonSays: Don't worry alright? You're a genius

What.Josh.Does: See you in calculus. Whoever scores lowest buys drinks on Friday

RunawayArkait: Thanks guys  
RunawayArkait: You're on Josh

-  
Made-By_Markus messaged you!  
Made-By_Markus: Good luck Connor!

RunawayArkait: Thank you Markus

Connor dressed in his day clothes again and made a pot of coffee. Travel mug filled, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He pulled up his hood as he got to the parking lot since the storm had kicked up a bit during his nap. He walked toward the road and caught a cab to head to the university. On the ride over he pulled out the notes he had taken for his calculus class and got in some last minute studying.

He arrived early and made his way to the Math and Science building. Josh was waiting at one of the hallway tables and waved Connor over. There were two paper Hand Brewed Hope cups on the table, when Connor took his seat Josh slid one over to him.

"Figured you could use the pick me up." Connor took a drink of what turned out to be Chai Tea with cinnamon and nutmeg as Josh spoke, "I know finals week is rough on you."

Connor gave a dry chuckle, "It's, just stressful, even more than usual this time because of the nurses exam." He sighed softly, "you had two tests earlier today. How do you think you did?"

He was distracting himself, but thankfully, Josh let him. "Good. I was more confident for my philosophy exam than I was for chemistry, but it is what it is. Once I finish this up I'll get to move on to student teaching. Which I'm looking forward to."

Connor smiled, Josh was excited to become a teacher. He was going to be missed at the cafe, but he would have more fun as a teacher, "you'll be great at it. Those kids are going to adore you."

Josh beamed at him, and Connor took another drink from his tea, "I'm gonna miss the cafe though."

"We're gonna miss you too." Connor said kindly, "I'm sorry that I can't join you guys this weekend, but I'm going to be getting ready for my nurses exam."

"It's alright Connor. We know how much this means to you, so no one is holding it against you." Josh responded with a gentle smile.

When it came time to, they grabbed their things and headed for class. Josh gave Connor's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he headed for his seat at the back of the class. Connor headed for his as well, letting out a shaky sigh. He had an 'A' in this class, he could handle one last test. Probably.

The two hour test block seemed to crawl by. He fell into routine, solving the problems as he went and then checking them over when he had finished. Then just to be sure, he checked them again. With a half hour left in the test block he grabbed his things, turned in his completed exam, and made his way to building one to study for his art history final. Havin g found a bench to sit at and go over his notes, he sent a few messages.

The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: Calculus is done, just art history left

UnluckyNine: Good job! You've got this one in the bag too

Sixty-Second-Set: Look at you go!

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Just finished calculus

Northern_Lights: Nicely done, you beat Josh

SimonSays: Bet you nailed it

-  
RunawayArkait: Calculus is done

Made-By_Markus: Congratulations Connor!

Connor was smiling as he put his phone away and began to study. He wanted to be as prepared as possible for the final. He packed up when the door to the lecture hall opened. When the class had emptied he took his seat and got ready for his exam.

This two hour block went by a little faster. Though that was probably because he had the confidence of having finished one already. When he finished this one he could go home and sleep for a couple hours before he got back to studying. This final took him a little longer, but he finished it with ten minutes to spare. If he napped in the cab he could spend even more time studying. He probably wouldn't though, he hated sleeping in cars. He sent messages as he headed out.

The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: Done for the night

UnluckyNine: Nice. Now you can get some rest

Sixty-Second-Set: You'll be a nurse in no time

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: First day of finals is over

What.Josh.Does: Congrats! Meet me at building 27 and I'll give you a ride home

SimonSays: Three more to go, you've got this

Northern_Lights: You're doing great

RunawayArkait: Thanks. I'll be there soon Josh

-  
RunawayArkait: One night down, two more to go

Made-By_Markus: Don't forget to get some rest

Tuesday morning found him back at the cafe, his biology textbook as well as the semester's notes spread over the table. He'd been at this since about midnight; rotating between biology, mythology, sociology, and subjects that would be covered on the nurses exam. His travel mug still had some coffee in it so he hadn't bought a drink yet, and he had a couple of energy shots in his bag if he needed them. He figured he would, because despite the extra sleep he had gotten yesterday, Connor could still feel exhaustion hanging off of him.

After a couple hours he switched from biology to mythology when his concentration had stated to wane. When that didn't work he grabbed one of the energy shots from his bag and got in line to order. He tossed the bottle between his hands without looking at it, occasionally tossing it straight up only to catch it and start the cycle over again. He had put it back in his university sweatshirt pocket by the time it was his turn to order. he was ordering a drink North had made up that wasn't on the menu, so he said it out loud.

"I'll take a large Due North, Simon." Connor said around a yawn and Simon looked at him with concern.

"You do know that drink is basically just straight espresso with a couple pumps of chocolate syrup, right?" Simon was typing the drink in anyway, "with how much coffee you drink in a day, I'm worried you might vibrate out of existence."

"I'll be fine Simon," Connor said as he paid for his drink, "I just need a little extra help staying awake today is all."

"If you're sure Connor," Simon said as he handed the cup off to Josh who looked at it with worry.

While he stood in the crowd to wait out his drink he got out his lucky quarter and began to toss it between his hands. He would stop and roll it over his knuckles, toss it straight up, catch it and start over. On the third pass his drink was called, he pocketed the coin as he walked up to the counter. He thanked Josh and took his drink. When he got back to the table he took the lid off the cup and added the energy shot, stirring it with the straw so it would mix in. He put the lid on and took a drink when he finished. If the sheer amount of caffeine in this didn't keep him awake, then the taste probably "would.

Connor was surprised that he actually finished the monstrosity that North had created. He'd moved on from mythology from sociology, and despite all of the caffeine pumping through his body, he could still feel himself fading. He knew he couldn't go up for another coffee so soon after pumping so much espresso into himself, Simon wouldn't let him get anything. So he would just have to tough it out. he leaned more into his notes, resting his arms on the table.

He woke up to talking, "North, why are you drawing on him?"

"Because he fell asleep and he knows the rules." Came North's reply, and now that Connor was slightly more coherent, he could feel something moving against his face. He opened his eyes with a tired groan and whatever had been on his face was yanked away. North laughed, "Shit."

"Morning Sunshine," Hank said with an amused smile as Connor sat up, "how is your studying going? I can see you're trying that learning by osmosis thing again."

He gave Hank a tired smile as North laughed at him, "it seemed to work well enough yesterday."

"Alright Point Dexter, go wash the dicks off your face. I'll have another Due North for you when you get back out." North said as she pulled Connor to his feet.

As Connor made his way to the bathroom to clean his face North retreated back behind the counter. He checked the mirror to find that, yes, North had actually drawn cartoon dicks of various sizes along the left side of his face, as well as a detailed shooting star down the side of his neck. He wet a paper towel and started rubbing at his face, glad that they didn't use permanent marker to write on the cups.

With all the marker washed off his face and neck, Connor went back to the table to find Hank had settled in and gotten to work on his laptop. As promised there was another large Due North beside his sociology notes. He sat down and gave Hank a tired half smile.

"So why was North drawing on your face?" Hank asked as he looked up from his typing, "she said something about rules."

"Yeah." Connor laughed rubbing at the back of his neck, "the first time you fall asleep in public is a freebie, after that whoever catches you gets to draw on your face. Either she caught me, or Simon chickened out again."

"So you fall asleep while out and about pretty often then?" Was Hank's follow up as he watched Connor get out his biology textbook.

"Sometimes," he said with a casual shrug, "usually during midterms or finals week when I spend most of my time studying."

"Your nap yesterday was you freebie then?" Hank's attention was returning to his work, as was Connor's.

"Probably, or your timing saved me." With that the conversation fell away to be replaced with the clicking of a keyboard and the occasional turning of a page.

It was a few hours later when Hank stood, "I'm gonna go get another drink. Do you want anything?"

Connor looked up from his notes, "A Chai Tea please. Thank you Hank."

"No problem kid." He said as he headed for the counter.

Connor put his biology book away and got out what he needed for mythology. He had about two hours until he needed to leave for the university. Time to concentrate on his test subjects. He sat back and stretched, his back popped like a line of fire crackers since this was the first time he had moved in a few hours.

By the time Hank got back with the drinks, Connor was once again absorbed in his work and jumped when a paper cup came into his line of sight. Hank laughed as he sat down.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got tunnel vision, Con?" He remarked with a laugh, "I called your name three times before I gave up."

There was that nickname again and the bubbling warmth that came with it. Connor was struggling not to grin like an idiot when he spoke, "a few times. Sorry though, I wasn't trying to ignore you."

Hank chuckled as he got back to work, "I get the same way when I work sometimes too. Don't worry."

"After tonight I'll at least be getting my sleep schedule back," Connor said as a way of making conversation, "I just have sociology tomorrow and then I can pace myself for the nurses exam."

"North won't be able to draw on your face anymore," Hank laughed, "but honestly, I'm glad you'll be catching up on your rest."

"I'm honestly just looking forward to getting back to my normal work schedule." Hank gaped at him.

"Connor, do you ever take time off?" He asked, worry lining his voice.

"Yeah. When I'm sick, for finals week, and whenever Silas has a performance that's within traveling distance. Why?" Connor asked with a tilt of his head.

Hank shook his head, "let me rephrase that. Do you ever take time off for yourself Connor?'

"Well no. But I don't need to, I'm happy."

Hank sighed and leaned forward resting his forearms on the table on either side of his laptop, "Connor, are you working this weekend?"

"No I have-"

"Great. You're gonna meet me here at noon on Saturday. I'm going to bring you to my place and you're gonna meet Sumo. One day, that's all I'm asking." Hank's tone made it clear that he wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.

"Alright." Connor wouldn't have turned down the offer anyway, not when it came to spending time with Hank.

With that taken care of, they both got back to work. Connor nearly jumped out of his skin when the alarm on his phone went off. From the looks of it, the sound had startled Hank as well. Connor turned it off quickly and began packing his things.

"Well, that's my cue," he said with an awkward laugh, "I'm gonna grab a drink for the road. Want me to grab you anything?"

When he looked up, Hank was also getting his things together, "how about you get the drinks on Saturday. I'll join you in line though."

Connor waited for Hank to finish getting his things together and then they joined the line. Now that he was standing, Connor stretched slightly to alleviate some of the stiffness in his back and let out a satisfied sigh when he finished.

"Do you have any plans for the night Hank?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Go home, order take out, and spend time with my dog." He replied. "What about you?"

"Take my finals. Then when I get home check to see if I passed the ones I took yesterday and either order victory or pity pizza." He responded, which got a laugh out of Hank.

"How about this. Since I'm so certain it will be victory pizza, I'll pay for it."

"But you don't have my number," Connor said, turning to face Hank.

"You'll just have to give it to me then, won't you." He said with a wink, and Connor died. Or maybe he was already dead. Adding that energy shot to the Due North probably killed him and this was all just a hallucination.

Hank tapped Connor's shoulder to get his attention, and he took the offered phone. He put his number in and set his contact as Connor :). He handed the phone back and by the time he got to the counter he felt his phone vibrate with a message, he could guess who it was from. Josh gave him a suspicious smile.

"Don't even start." Connor muttered, cutting him off, "a medium black coffee please."

Josh put one had up in mock surrender and used the other to put in the drink order. Connor paid and headed for the end counter, fighting a smile the whole way.

He checked his phone for new messages, sure enough there were two from a new number.

(313)248-0705: Hello  
(313)248-0705: This is Hank :)

Connor: Hello Hank :)

He added the other to his contact list under Hank <3, because he had a crush and he couldn't help himself. He put his phone back in his sweatshirt pocket as Hank joined the group at the end counter.

"So what tests are you taking tonight?" Hank asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner.  
i  
"Biology and then mythology. Tomorrow is Sociology." Connor pulled his phone out to double check his calendar, then put it away again, "then assuming I've passed those I'm scheduled to take my nurses exam next Friday."

"It's good that you gave yourself a week to study," he said as Connor went up for his drink, when he came back, Connor was wearing a sheepish smile.

"I, uh, I didn't plan it like this. The first testing block was full when I applied." He waved at Hank as he stepped away, "anyway I've got to go. I can, um, text you updates if you want."

"Sure. Good luck Con." Hank said as Connor left the cafe.

As soon as he got a cab he texted the group chat, which had been suspiciously quiet the whole time he had been with Hank.

The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Hank gave me his number!  
RunawayArkait: Also! I am meeting Sumo this weekend  
RunawayArkait: So, progress. I think?

What.Josh.Does: You have his number and you're meeting his dog. Yet you're still questioning if you made progress

Northern_Lights: Go get your man!

SimonSays: Be safe please

RunawayArkait: I mean, Saturday is more of a hostage situation  
RunawayArkait: I don't take enough time to myself apparently

Northern_Lights: Oh. So you'll listen to him on that!  
Northern_Lights: What does that make us?

RunawayArkait: Friends who I love dearly

What.Josh.Does: Well either way, congrats

SimonSays: Don't forget to tell your brothers

RunawayArkait: Thanks

-  
The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: Guess what?

Sixty-Second-Set: Your finals were cancelled!

UnluckyNine: You passed your exams?

RunawayArkait: Close, but no  
RunawayArkait: Hank gave me his number!

UnluckyNine: Nice

Sixty-Second-Set: Its about fucking time  
Sixty-Second-Set: If I had to hear you whine about him one more time, I was going to pose as you and get it myself

RunawayArkait: Silas!

UnluckyNine: Just be glad it didn't come to that

Connor rolled his eyes as the cab pulled up to the university. It shouldn't surprise him that Silas would threaten him with something that extreme, in Silas's opinion the more dramatic the event the better. Connor was glad it hadn't needed to come to that, he knew Silas had meant it. He paid for the cab and made his way to building 27 for the last time this semester.

He made he made his way to the second floor and took a seat at one of the hall tables. He took his biology notes to go over them again before it was time for the test. He had half an hour, he wouldn't get through everything, but it was better than nothing. Science was a bit like math in that following a predetermined procedure would lead to one of a few results.

The half hour passed quickly since he was preoccupied, when students began leaving the lecture hall he began packing up his things. Just like his two previous finals, he didn't feel like he was ready. He knew his grades by themselves were good enough to get him into the program, but the tests also came with a passing margin and he didn't want to rely on his grades alone.

His father had raised him and his brothers under the belief that it wouldn't matter how hard they worked toward their goals since there would always be someone out there that could do it better. He had meant for it to encourage them to go to school and help with the business, but Connor had taken it to mean that he needed to be the one working the hardest to get where he wanted in life. Silas had done similarly, albeit in a different way, and Richard had worked to make himself as close to invisible as possible.

He was waiting outside the classroom for the last of the students to leave when his phone vibrated and pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled it out of his hoodie to put it on silent and saw a message from Hank. He had time, so he opened it.

Hank <3: You've got this kid

Connor: Thanks :)

Connor smiled and put his phone away once he was sure it was on silent. The room was finally empty and the professor allowed them to come in. He took his usual seat and took a moment to mentally prepare. He got drawn into the test and what he needed of the two hour block flew by. He finished with fifteen minutes left after having gone over his answers just to be sure. He texted Hank first as he left the classroom.

Connor: One more then I'm done for the night

Hank <3: You'll do great, don't worry

Connor: :)

He waited until he was in building one to message everyone else. He sat in the second floor study area and took a break from his notes.

The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: Just mythology left

UnluckyNine: That should be easy

Sixty-Second-Set: Hopefully there aren't any essay questions

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Last test for the night is mythology

SimonSays: You'll be able to get some decent sleep tonight

What.Josh.Does: Good luck

Northern_Lights: God I hated that class

He spent the hour before his mythology final studying for it. Working his way through all of the lecture and reading notes he had taken during the semester. This particular professor didn't believe in midterms, so the final covered everything they had gone over during the semester. It annoyed Connor slightly, he would have rather taken two smaller tests than on massive one. They had been told that there would be at least ten questions from each era of mythology they had covered. It was a daunting undertaking and Connor didn't think he was ready for it. Not that it mattered much, considering that he didn't have a choice, but the sheer size of the test made his looming anxiety seem heavier. If he didn't finish in time he would fail automatically, and could kiss his shot at the nurses exam goodbye.

Connor did his best to shake those thoughts from his head as he got his things together. Maybe if he got there as the first exam was finishing, he could get an early start. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the classroom waiting across the hall for the other exam to let out. He got his quarter out again to calm his nerves. He went through the same motions as the cafe. Rolling the coin over his knuckles before tossing it in the air and catching it. He did all of this without looking. On the fifth toss the door opened and Connor caught his coin and put it away. He waited for a gap in the students so he could enter the classroom. The professor wouldn't let him start early, but he did gain some extra time to study while he waited on his classmates. He hoped it would help him get through the test faster to have some of the information fresh in his mind.

When the exam was handed out Connor silently cursed Silas, and came to understand why North had hated the class so much. More than half of the test was made up of shirt answer and essay questions. This was going to take forever. With a sigh that was just as much annoyed as it was anxious Connor started on the exam. He finished with a little over five minutes left in the test period. He was one pf the last students in the room. He turned in the exam and left quickly, letting out a relieved sigh once he was back in the hall.

Connor: Done for the night and about to head home

Hank <3: How are you feeling?

Connor: Stressed and relieved  
Connor: Happy that this is almost over

Hank <3: Take a break tonight. Alright?  
Hank <3: Try and unwind

Connor: That sounds like a good plan  
Connor: When I get home I'll let you know if you owe me a pizza :p

Hank <3: Cheeky bastard

Connor: That shouldn't be news to you

Hank <3: Its not ;)

Connor smiled at the conversation and opened discord as he got in the cab. He tapped his apartment address into the terminal before he messaged his brothers.

The Family Feud  
RunawayArkait: Silas you jinxed me  
RunawayArkait: More than half the test was short answer or essay questions

Sixty-Second-Set: Oops. But you finished didn't you?

UnluckyNine: Obviously. Congrats by the way

Sixty-Second-Set: Then everything is fine

RunawayArkait: Anyway, I'm gonna be offline for the night

Sixty-Second-Set: Enjoy talking with Hank

UnluckyNine: Don't do anything Silas wouldn't do

RunawayArkait: That leaves me a lot of options  
RunawayArkait: Also, I hate you both

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Done for the night  
RunawayArkait: We can compare test scores tomorrow Josh. I'm going to be offline tonight

SimonSays: Tell Hank hello

RunawayArkait: Why is everyone assuming that!

Northern_Lights: Are we wrong though

RunawayArkait: Well no

What.Josh.Does: Alright. Tomorrow then. Have a good night Connor

RunawayArkait: Thanks

He opened Canvas in his phone's web browser to check if the exams from yesterday had been graded. They had, and he had passed them both. He had gotten 100% on his calculus exam and a 95% on his art history exam. Both above the cut off. It was definitely going to be victory pizza. Then he was going to unwind with a glass of wine and a bubble bath. He'd use what was left of his night to catch up on his sleep.

The cab pulled up to his apartment complex, he paid and got out to head up to his unit. Once he was inside and he had put his backpack away, he sent hank a screen shot of his test results.

Connor: So victory pizza?

Hank <3: Victory pizza. You got a place you usually order from?

Connor: Nope. You can pick  
Connor: Medium with cheese and mushrooms please

Hank <3: I really should have known that your pizza order was going to be fucking weird  
Hank <3: I need your complex name and apartment number

Connor: Ridgewood Apartments building B5 apartment 205-B

Hank <3: Alright. It'll be there in an hour

Connor: You're the best

Hank <3: You only say that because I bought you pizza

Connor: And coffee ;)

Hank <3: You're the worst

Connor: I try my best

He put his phone on full volume as walked into the kitchen and got out a stemless wine glass well as the bottle of white wine Silas had bought him the last time he came over. He poured himself half a glass and put the bottle away. With the glass in hand he made his way to the living room and sat back on the couch and kicked his socked feet up onto the coffee table. He turned on the tv and turned it to the true crime channel, quickly getting absorbed in what was on. An hour or so later when there was a knock at his door, Connor just about jumped out of his skin. He collected himself and answered the door. He took the pizza and thanked the delivery person before heading back to the living room. He opened the box and set it on the coffee table beside his wine glass. He took a picture and sent it to Hank.

Connor: The right way to celebrate finals (almost) being over

He received a picture in return. It was of Hank's coffee table, there was a half full whiskey glass and Chinese take out. Sumo was sprawled out in the background.

Hank <3: You've got the right idea Con

Connor: Glad we can agree

He moved to the floor in the space between the couch and the coffee table so he could use it as a dining table. He had a couple slices of pizza and finished his first glass of wine before he put his left overs away. He poured another glass of wine and made his way to the bathroom. He started the bath, added bubbles, and let the water run as he went to his room to get pyjamas. He texted Hank again before he got into the bath.

Connor: Now for the best part of the night. Relaxing with a glass of wine

Hank <3: I'm more of a whiskey guy myself, but that sounds like a good plan

Connor let out a content sigh as he sank into the water and relaxed in its warmth. He played music from his phone and stayed in the water until it went cold. He rinsed off and got ready for bed and texted Hank as he plugged his phone in for the night.

Connor: Good night Hank

Hank <3: Sleep well Connor  
Hank <3: We wouldn't want North drawing on you again :)

Connor: No we would not

The next day he didn't wake up until around noon, his body deciding to try and make up for all of his lost sleep in one go. He got up and got ready, taking what he would no longer need out of his backpack and heading for the cafe. Deciding to walk since it was nice out. While he was waiting to cross at a crosswalk he sent the screen shot of his test results to Josh.

What.Josh.Does: Nice! I got a 97%  
What.Josh.Does: I'll cover your first drink as promised

RunawayArkait: You're the best

What.Josh.Does: You're only saying that because I'm buying you a coffee

RunawayArkait: See you soon

He tucked his phone away and crossed the street and continued on his way to the cafe. He put his bag at his usual table and went to stand in line. Connor hadn't been in line long when Hank's voice sounded from behind him.

"Late start today Con?" Hank asked, the nickname he had given Connor rolled off his tongue like they had known each other for years. The dopey grin it caused to curl over Connor's lips made him glad that Hank was behind him, "you're usually passed out at your table by now."

"That's only happened like twice this week," Connor argued, it was weak but it was all he had.

"Connor, its Wednesday," Hank continued, "two out of three days this week you've been asleep at the table. A two-thirds average isn't that great when you're on the third day."

"I don't think I'll be doing that today considering as I didn't wake up until like noon."

"So you finally made up for your lost sleep."

"Apparently." Connor said as he stepped up to the counter, "a large Iced Americano please."

Josh put the order in and Connor walked to the end counter to wait. He was tempted to pull out his coin, but the cafe was pretty busy today and the sound tended to annoy people. So he settled for signing the alphabet in reverse. This would be his last test of the semester, he'd had plenty of time to prepare and yet his anxiety was still eating at him. He finished one cycle of the alphabet and started over.

"So what are you doing with your hand?" Hank asked, scaring the life out of Connor who had retreated into his own thoughts.

"Signing the alphabet backwards." Connor replied, once he had collected himself.

"Why?"

"I need something to keep my hands busy when I'm anxious and I don't want to annoy anyone with my quarter."

"Test anxiety? Is that why you've been studying so hard?"

"Yeah. I want to do everything in my power to make sure I pass my exams." His drink was called and he went up to the counter to grab it. He pointed to the table where his bag was and when Hank nodded Connor made his way over.

Connor took his seat and got out his sociology textbook and notes. By the time he had gotten his stuff out, Hank was taking his usual seat across the table. He got out his laptop and they both got to work. They passed the time in busy, pleasant silence until Hank asked him a question.

"So what do you do with your quarter that annoys people?" Hank asked as he looked up from his work.

"This." He said as he pulled out the coin rolling it over his knuckles then flicking it up in the air, catching it in his other hand and then showed it odd with a 'tada' motion.

"That's a pretty neat trick." Hank said with a half smile, "but I can see why you wouldn't want to do it in a crowded place."

"It annoys some people so I try to avoid doing it if I can." He said returning his attention to his notes.

The conversation feel away after that. Hank was the first to leave today, Sumo had a doctors appointment. They said their goodbyes and Connor got back to work. A few hours later, when he was on his way to the university, he sent Hank a text.

Connor: Last one. Wish me luck

Hank <3: You've got this Con, luck or no luck  
Hank <3: But good luck

Connor: Thanks Hank. You're the best

Hank <3: I try to be

Connor was smiling at his phone like a lovestruck idiot, and it took all of his strength not to send a heart back. He didn't want to make Hank uncomfortable. They were only friends, and most friends didn't do that. He set his phone in his lap, and used his hands to cover his blush and matching dopey grin. He knew he had it bad. Going back over the texts, some of them sounded like flirting. Connor took a deep breath, trying to collect himself, he needed to focus on his final for the time being.

He was somewhat back to himself when he got to the university. Once this test was done, he had four days of what amounted to free time. Thursday, Friday, and Sunday were days he was going to use to study for his nurses exam, and Saturday he was going to meet Sumo. Monday it was it was back to work as usual, and then that Friday he was taking his nurses exam. Then it was back to business as usual until the fall semester started. He got out and made his way to building one for the last time this semester.

He made his way to the classroom as the previous class left. There wouldn't be any last minute studying this time. He took his phone out of his pocket to double check that it was on silent, then put it away. When the last of students filed out, Connor entered the class and took his usual seat.

Once it started, the testing block went by quickly. He finished with a half hour left. Surprisingly, this test was the one that he felt the most confidence for. When he got in the cab, he messaged Hank first.

Connor: I'm done!  
Connor: My finals are finished!

Hank <3: Congratulations! For the next two weeks you're free

Connor: I'm going home and taking a fucking nap

Hank <3: It's well earned  
Hank <3: Sleep well Con

-  
The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: I'm done

UnluckyNine: Congratulations

Sixty-Second-Set: Time to celebrate

RunawayArkait: Time to take a nap

UnluckyNine: That works too

Sixty-Second-Set: Boring

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: I'm free

SimonSays: Nice

What.Josh.Does: Good for you

Northern_Lights: Party time!

RunawayArkait: Sorry to disappoint, but I'll be taking a nap

Northern_Lights: That's boring

Connor rolled his eyes as he closed discord, going back to his conversation with Hank.

Connor: Apparently I'm boring for wanting to sleep off my finals

Hank <3: They're your tests. You get to pick how you celebrate

Connor: Exactly. So I'm going to make up for lost sleep

Hank <3: Sounds like a good plan to me

Connor: Thanks :)

The cab arrived at his apartment and he paid and got out. Exhaustion weighed down on him as he made his way up to his unit. He'd reheat a couple slices of pizza for dinner then head to bed. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before getting his door unlocked.

Once he was inside, he dropped his bag by the door and kicked his shoes off. In the morning the mess would probably bother him, but he was tired now so that was future Connor's problem. He opened the fridge and grabbed two slices of pizza and put them on a paper towel, then in the microwave. Tonight was a lazy night. He changed into pyjamas and came back into the kitchen when the microwave went off. For the sake of convenience he ate over the kitchen sink. He rushed through his nightly routine. Before he climbed into bed, he plugged in his phone and messaged Hank one last time.

Connor: Good night Hank

Hank <3: Sleep well Connor

Thursday found him awake around eleven. Unlike yesterday, there was no sleep hangover, for the first time in a long while he felt well rested. He spent the first part of his day cleaning his apartment and doing laundry. Giving his brain a break from the bookwork, which felt pretty nice.

Around three o'clock he made his way to the cafe. He stood in line and looked around. He found Hank at their usual table, he was absorbed in his work and had ear buds in. Since he had time, Connor messaged him to see if he wanted anything.

Connor: I'm in line. Would you like anything?

He scanned the menu, deciding on a Chai Tea rather than a coffee since he felt well rested for once. He looked down when his phone vibrated.

Hank <3: First of all, you scared the ever loving fuck outta me  
Hank <3: My usual with two shots please

Connor: Got it :)  
Connor: And sorry. I just thought I'd ask since I was up here

When it was his turn he noticed one of the new trainees, Echo, he believed, working the register while North worked the bar. He smiled at the blue haired woman, "Could I get a medium Chai Tea with cinnamon and nutmeg, as well as a Vanilla Latte with two shots of espresso."

She seemed to struggle with the first drink and North came to her aid, staying to help with the second, and writing on the cups to make things easier. Connor always spoke his orders to the new hires since knowing how to sign wasn't a requirement, and he didn't want to assume they knew it. Shifts were designed so at least one person who knew Sign Language was there. Once the drinks were up he headed for the table.

He sat across from Hank in his usual sear and slid the cup across the table while Hank took out his earbuds, "so manuscript today or short stories?"

"Manuscript, surprisingly enough." Hank said before drinking from his latte with a content hum, "what about you? What book are you rubbing your nose against today?"

"Today I'm going over the notes and study guide Markus gave me to make flashcards to go over on my breaks since I go back to work on Monday," Connor said as he got out what he would need. Typed out notes, a hand written study guide, a stack of one thousand notecards, and a pencil pouch with gold stripes that said 'always look on the bright side' on the front.

Hank gave an amused chuckle and shook his head, "I still think you should go over the definition of the word break, Con."

Connor drank from his chai tea to cover the involuntary grin that the nickname caused, "I'm taking an 'actual' day off on Saturday. Remember?"

Hank rolled his eyes, but seemed to accept Connor's flimsy argument. They lapsed into a companionable silence. Connor was working on his flashcards and Hank was working on his manuscript. Occasionally Connor would catch himself staring at Hank, but would look away before he got caught and would force himself to get back to work. Until his luck ran out, and Hank met his eyes cracking a smile that lead Connor to believe he hadn't been nearly as stealthy as he had thought.

"See something you like Connor?" Hank joked, and it had to be a joke. Despite the way some of their messages read, there was no way Hank would ever flirt with him. Connor turned into a tomato anyway.

"I was, um, I was just staring off into space..." he trailed off, never having been all that great of a liar. He wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Hank didn't look like he believed Connor, but he didn't comment on it. They went back to their easy silence until Hank had to leave.

"Sumo is getting groomed tomorrow so I'm not gonna make it to the cafe," Hank sounded almost upset that he was going to miss a day. Like he looked forward to these days too.

"That's alright," Connor said with a slight shrug, "we'll see each other on Saturday."

"See you Saturday then," Hank responded with a half smile as he turned to leave.

Connor watched him go before getting back to his notecards. It took him a few hours and a few cups of coffee to get them finished, and once he was done he headed home. He would probably stay home tomorrow too. Take a day to himself and mentally prepare for meeting Sumo and what that would bring with it.

He finished off the pizza and did the rest of his laundry. With his apartment mostly clean and his laundry mostly done, Connor decided to call it a night. Once again messaging Hank before he fell asleep.

Connor: Good night Hank

Hank <3: Night Connor  
Hank <3: Don't work too hard tomorrow

Connor: No promises, but I'll try my best

He spent most of Friday morning fretting over what to wear. Eventually deciding on a black short sleeve button down patterned with gradient grey roses, black jeans, and grey converse. It wasn't a date, but looking nice couldn't hurt anything. He hung the outfit on his closet door and paced into his living room, debating on if it would be better to message his brothers or his friends. Richard hadn't dated anyone before, so seeking him out for romantic advice probably wouldn't be the wisest. Silas preferred a friends with benefits arrangement over dating, so he wouldn't be any help. North would just make fun of him. That left Josh, Simon, and Markus. Simon and Markus were dating so that would probably be the best bet.

RunawayArkait has started a group chat with Made-By_Markus and SimonSays!  
RunawayArkait: I need help  
RunawayArkait: What does one do on a not-date visit to their crush's house to meet their dog?

SimonSays: Send their kind and supportive friends pictures of said dog. Obviously  
SimonSays: Keep a level head, but pay enough attention to see if he is flirting back

RunawayArkait: Flirting back? That implies that I flirt with him. Which I don't!

Made-By_Markus: But you do. I've heard all about it from Simon

RunawayArkait: Rude!

Made-By_Markus: As cliche as it sounds, just be yourself

SimonSays: Relax. Like you said, it's not a date

RunawayArkait: Thanks I guess

Made-By_Markus: Anytime. Also Simon, I'm in the lobby

SimonSays: Alright. I'll be down soon.

RunawayArkait: And that's my cue to leave. Enjoy your date!

Made-By_Markus: Thanks

Connor groaned at the lack of help. Figuring he was stressing too much over something that was decidedly not a date, he decided to spend the rest of his Friday curled up on the couch catching up on all of the true crime shows he had missed on his study binge.

He woke up at eight in the morning on Saturday. He took his time getting ready, and once he was satisfies with his appearance he left for the cafe at around eleven-thirty. He decided to walk so he could work off some of the anxiety that was thrumming beneath his skin. He debated cancelling several times, but eventually decided that he deserved to meet a new dog after having worked so hard to pass all of his finals. If it so happened that he was reading too far into this, which was incredibly likely, he would have at least gotten to see a new dog. He would be able to add a Saint Bernard to his mug which he would have to edit then reorder. He won either way.

Connor arrived to find Hank waiting outside the cafe with one of the biggest and most fluffy dogs he had ever seen. Sumo sat neatly beside Hank, looking to be very well trained, which was probably helpful considering the dog's size. He took a picture of Sumo with his phone before greeting Hank.

"You're here early." Connor said in way of a greeting, and Hank turned to him with a smile.

"So are you Con," he said, lifting his free hand in a lazy wave, "but that's more expected of you than me."

Connor laughed. "Yeah."

Hank changed the subject. "So I didn't find a no pets sign but I just wanted to check if Sumo would be allowed inside."

"Unfortunately no. We do have a service animal policy though." Connor kept himself from gesturing at the door with his free hand by reaching it out toward Sumo so the large dog could sniff at it, "I can go inside and get the drinks then meet you back out here, since I'm covering drinks today anyway. Your usual?"

"Sounds good to me," Hank said with a thankful smile. "I'll you know if we head back to the car."

"Thanks." Connor said as he headed inside.

The line was thankfully short and it didn't take long to place their order. An iced Americano for Connor and a Vanilla Latte with two shots of espresso for Hank. When he exited the cafe both Hank and Sumo were still at the bench.

"Ready?" Hank asked as he got up, Sumo obediently following suit.

"Yup." He handed the latte off as they walked to the car and Sumo happily snuffled at his free hand as they went.

When they got to the car, Connor opened the back door on the passenger side so Hank could get Sumo in. With that taken care of, Connor got in on the passenger side, only to have Sumo lean forward and lick a stripe up his face when he turned to look in the backseat. Hank laughed at the sight.

"Hello to you too Sumo." Connor said, using his jacket sleeve to wipe the drool off of his face then reaching back to pet him, "its nice to meet you."

"What kind of dog do you think you're gonna get once you graduate?" Hank asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to his house.

"Either an Australian Shepherd or a Golden Retriever," Connor replied, "small enough to keep in an apartment but bug enough to socially be considered a dog. I hope to be able to put them through search and rescue as well as service training."

"Why am I not surprised you have all of this planned out." Hank shook his head with a fond smile.

"I like being organized.'

"I can tell."

Connor rolled his eyes. "What made you decide on a Saint Bernard?"

"I picked him up from a shelter a few years back." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider his words, "my fiance and I had split and I didn't want to be alone in the house. Took about a month to realize I was gonna need a bigger yard, and then we moved. Whoever had him first had already trained him, which has made things a lot easier." He looked in the rearview mirror at Sumo for a moment, "the big lug even knows a couple of hand signs."

Hank had a fiance at one point, a few years back apparently. Connor wanted to ask about it, but the rapid change in topic made it clear that Hank didn't want to, "really? What commands does he know the signs for?"

"I'll show you when we get to the house, how about that?" Hank suggested.

"I'm looking forward to it."

As it turned out, Sumo knew the signs for sit, stay, laydown, and rollover. Connor spent the next few hours trying to teach him the sign commands for speak, play dead, shake hands, and high five. It didn't go well, which was fine because it was fun and Hank seemed to get a kick out of it. Once he gave up and settled beside Hank on the couch, they ordered take out and talked enjoying each other's company. It was a few hours later, when they were getting ready to leave that Hank asked him a favor.

"So I kind of had an ulterior motive for asking you over today," Hank started with a tentative smile. "There's a writers' convention next weekend, I was wondering if you would mind stopping by to check on Sumo while I'm away since he seems to like you."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Connor said as he headed for the door. "He's well behaved and a sweetheart."

"Thank you so much." Hank sounded genuinely relieved. He opened the front door and called over his shoulder to Sumo, "I'll be back soon. Be good while I take Connor home."

"I'll see you next weekend," Connor called to the dog as he left.

The ride to Connor's apartment was filled with idle chatter, broken up occasionally by Connor giving Hank directions. It was nice, and his anxiety over today seemed distant and unnecessary. Today had been easy and comfortable. They arrived at his complex twenty minutes later and Connor wasn't ready for the day to end.

"Uh, today was nice," Connor said eloquently. He was pretty sure he couldn't have been more awkward if he tried.

"Yeah, it was," Hank responded, seeming just as nervous, "um, if you want to come by again just let me know, I guess."

"Yeah. Uh, thanks then." Hank unlocked the door as Connor reached for the handle, "I'll um, I'll watch Sumo whenever you need me to."

"Thanks Con," he said as Connor opened the door and got out, "have a good night."

"You too Hank." Connor gave him a slight wave before he shut the car door and went inside the complex. He had been so awkward! Hank definitely knew now and he was probably uncomfortable.

Connor let out a frustrated groan once he was in his apartment. He made himself a cup of tea to help wind down before bed. The best thing he could do would be to act like nothing had changed and maybe they could still be friends. He sighed and finished his tea and got ready for bed. He texted Hank as usual before calling it a night.

Connor: Thanks for today Hank. It was a lot of fun.  
Connor: Good night

Hank <3: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Sleep well Con

Connor smiled at his phone before setting it aside and falling asleep. As long as he could keep his feelings tucked away, things would be fine.

Sunday went by in a blur of studying and self pity. He answered messages as they came, trying to make it seem like things were normal. Like he hadn't potentially fucked everything up. he was thankful he had today to wallow, because come tomorrow he had to be a functioning human being again. When he was getting ready for bed, he checked the messages from Hank like he hadn't been avoiding him a;; day.

Hank <3: Are you coming to the cafe today?  
Hank <3: Is everything alright?  
Hank <3: Connor?

Connor: Sorry  
Connor: My exhaustion from the week came back with a vengeance  
Connor: I didn't mean to worry you

Hank <3: Its alright  
Hank <3: I'm just glad to see that you're okay

Connor: I'm going to call it a night

Hank <3: Sleep well

Connor: Thank you

Guilt clung to Connor as he drifted off making his sleep uneasy and restless. He didn't mean to make Hank worry, he just hadn't known how to face him. When morning rolled around, he was exhausted. He went through his morning routine on autopilot. He made coffee and poured it into his travel mug before walking to work. He was almost late, but made up for it by working part of the lunch rush. he didn't see Hank before he clocked out for the day. He walked back home and took some time to himself before studying.

The rest of the week went similarly. His texts to Hank throughout the day and before bed became the parts of his routine he looked forward to the most. He had Friday off so he could take his nurses exam. Connor didn't feel like he would be ready, but this was all the time he was going to get. He would deal with it come Friday.

He woke up early on Friday and spent his morning studying. He left for the university around two and messaged Hank first when he got in the cab.

Connor: On my way to the exam

Hank <3: Good luck  
Hank <3: Let me know how it goes

Connor: Will do :)

-  
The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: Time for the exam

Sixty-Second-Set: You've got this

UnluckyNine: You're more than ready

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Exam day

Northern_Lights: Bet you'll be in the top half of the class

Echo-Over-The-Water: Good luck Connor!

SimonSays: You'll do great

What.Josh.Does: Here comes the cafe's second nursing student

Connor put his phone on silent and spent the rest of the cab ride going over his notecards. Markus had given him a general idea of what the test would cover, though the specific questions were changed every testing period. The test was a mix of essay questions, short answer, and multiple choice questions. They would have three hours to finish. Connor wasn't exactly confident he would pass, but he was fairly certain he would finish before the testing period ended. The results would be posted on Monday and he would have time to register for the recommended classes and buy books after that. Not to mention a whole weekend with Sumo to help with his worry.

He took his time on the exam, and then more time to go over and correct some of his answers. He turned the exam in with fifteen minutes left in the period. He ordered a cab and messaged Hank knowing that the other was on a flight and he wouldn't get a reply.

Connor: Finished my exam and I'm feeling pretty good about it  
Connor: I'll swing by in a couple hours to check on Sumo. I'll send pictures :)

-  
The Family Feud:  
RunawayArkait: It's done

UnluckyNine: Congrats

Sixty-Second-Set: Look at you go Mr. Nurse

-  
The Coffee Crew:  
RunawayArkait: Finished!  
RunawayArkait: I'm gonna be gone for the weekend

SimonSays: Give Sumo lots of love for us!

Echo-Over-The-Water: Congratulations Connor!

Northern_Lights: You did it

What.Josh.Does: Enjoy your weekend

When he got to his apartment he set his bag on the couch and set an alarm on his phone for three hours from now and laid down or a nap. When he woke up he would pack for his weekend with Sumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream your feelings at me on tumblr! rjhpandapaws

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr!  
> rjhpandapaws


End file.
